A sweet tooth
by carlyxjack
Summary: There is a really scary guy in our candyshop, where I am working at my father's store. He looks so big and so scary, but is he really that scary?
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers, this is my first story of Kuroko no basket. I hope you will enjoy this story as much I am enjoying writing this story.

* * *

Nice to meet you! My name is Fukumi matsumoto and I am a regular high school student. My hobby consist of cooking, reading and taking care of animals. I have got a huge dog at my home, which is called Murakami. He is of the breed: English Mastiff. At my home I have the responsibility to care of Murakami and I really love taking care of my dog: he is mostly obedient, but sometimes he can be quite lazy. Also in my free time next to school hours, I am working in my father's candy-shop. The customers in our shop are mostly children or parents with their small children. Right at this moment I am now working in my father's candy-shop and I am very nervous, because there is a very huge guy in our shop!

He is standing in front of the Maiu-bo section ,where the Maiu-bo are available in different flavors . He is looking at the Maiu-bo with very serious eyes. From my point of view, it looked like he was struggling about which flavor he was going to choose. In most cases I would approach the customer with a friendly smile, asking whether I could help the customer, but in this case my courage ebbed. Just the appearance of this guy prevented me from doing my usual duty. The guy picked a few Maiu-bo and went to the cash desk, so he could pay for the Maiu-bo. I showed my friendly smile and I wished that the payment would go smoothly and quickly, so I don't need to deal for a long time with this scary and big guy.

The guy mumbled: There wasn't a maiu-bo with cream stew flavor. "Pardon me?" asked I. "There wasn't a maiu-bo with the flavor cream stew," repeated the guy. "Yes, it was sold out this morning. We will get a new shipment upcoming Wednesday." The guy looked not amused. "Ok, then I will come upcoming Wednesday when the shipment arrives. Otherwise the cream stew will be sold out again if I come at a later moment." I just smiled, while thinking that my image of him somehow didn't correspond with the way he behaved. If I had to describe him, my first impression would be that he behaved quite ... _childish._ I just continued smiling and settled the payment as quickly as possible. When the guy was outside the shop, I just sighed. What a troublesome guy he is. I really hope he doesn't come this Wednesday.

 **~~ Wednesday**

He really did come, that guy! Ok, just be your usual self, Fukumi. He is just like the other customers who are coming to buy sweets. He is no different from the usual customers. I smiled while the guy came to the cash desk while putting the maiu-bo on the desk. I really hope this will end quickly, since I can't stand talking to this g big and scary guy. For some reason I observd that the atmosphere around the guy, seemed a bit different from the last time. The last time there was really a dark and scary aura surrounding him, while today he looked more happy. He looked very happy at me, while saying: " I am on time with buying the maiu-bo with cream stew flavor, so I can finally eat my favorite maiu-bo." He looked very pleased, like he had won a big prize. My image of him changed a little bit. Maybe he is not such a scary guy. I gave him the exchange money and thanked him for visiting our shop. I think I don't mind if he comes another time.

When I got at home, I talked with my parents about this unusual guy who visited the shop. My father who is called Seiichi said: "I know that guy! He comes more often to our shop, but mostly during the time when I am working in the shop. So that's why you never met him before. Actually he has visited our shop for a very long time. I also know his mother. If I remember correctly, his mother told me that he is attending Yosen High school. I heard from this mother, that he is in a basketball team and that he is a very good basketball player.

" Oh really? I guess that's not really surprising. His body is really fit for basketball." My father agrees. "His body is quite big, don't you think?" "Yes, to be honest. I was really afraid the first time I met him." "I guess you should never judge a book by its cover, " said Seiichi. I agreed to that. I really hope he will visit our shop soon, thought I. For some reason this guy took my interest.


	2. Chapter 2

When I had to go to my school by bike, I passed by Yosen Highschool. So that guy is attending that school, I thought. This school is really only accessible to rich students. No way I could have ever attended this school, I thought. I let out a sigh. Our worlds are different I guess. When I reached my school, which is a public school by the way, I sighed again. My school looks really different from the school I have just seen. I guess I shouldn't complain, since it's not a bad school. I get a decent education and the school is ... _public._ So accessable to normal and average people like _moi._

When I entered the classroom, I was greeted by my two friends, Tomoko and Shinji. Shinji is by the way a guy. For a certain reason, Shinji has joined our circle, which is unbeknown to me and Tomoko. Shinji has his other friends with whom he spends time with, but during lunch pauses he is always sticking to us. Me and Tomoko sometimes make jokes about that he should spend more time with his other friends than with us. As a response, he would shrug his shoulders and tell us that this is his own choice and that he doesn't mind spending time with me and Tomoko. Me and Tomoko would in response laugh and say that he is weird for becoming friends with them.

During today's PE we were playing basketball. I have to say that I am not that bad at basketball, I am even one of the best basketball players compared to the other girls.I think it's due to the fact that I and Tomoko sometimes play basketball with Shinji who is by the way the captain of our school guys basketball team ( _Lucky me)._ So I and Tomoko have developed some endurance to play a decent level of basketball. However basketball can be quite intensive, especially if you are playing basketball with the boys.

Shinji told me and Tomoko once that he has one older brother who is attending Yosen high school. Shinji's parents worked very hard to ensure that Shinji's older brother could enroll into Yosen High. When I and Tomoko asked Shinji, why he didn't enroll Yosen High himself, he said that his

parents had nog enough money to ensure that their both sons could attend Yosen High. That's practical the reason why Shinji is enrolled in this public school. Shinji sometimes found this not to be fair, but finally accepted the fact that life is sometimes not fair and sometimes life can take a different path. Me and Tomoko were quite impressed by Shinji's way of thinking and thought that he was a real strong person, mentally speaking. Of course also physically speaking, since he is the captain of the guys basketball club.

" Hello Fukumi, are you back on earth?" Tomoko was waving her hand in front of my face. "Ah sorry, Fukumi. My mind was somewhere else." I could see that," said Tomoko with a smiling face. "What were you actually thinking of?" "Oh nothing special. It was just something random." " Oh, I see. By the way should we watch how Shinji's match is going on, since the girls are not really motivated anymore to play basketball further?" " I think that's good idea. Of course we will be rooting for Shinji's team."

We were cheering when Shinji's team scored a point and we were in dispirit when the opponent's team scored a point. At the end of the match, Shinji's team won by a few points.

Me and Tomoko would go to Shinji and tell how well he played the match. Shinji would laugh and say that he had trained a lot, since he wants to become better, so he can beat his older brother over a month.

I and Tomoko were a little bit surprised by that. "What do you mean by that?" asked Tomoko. Shinji smiled. " My older brother is in the basketball team of Yosen High. He is the vice-captain of the Yosen High basketball team. In a month I am going to a have a match against my brother's team." "Huh!" shouted me and Tomoko in chorus. " You never told us about that," said Tomoko. " Sorry, I guess I forget to mention that. Nevertheless I am really trying my best so I can beat my brother next month. Do the both of you would like to watch our match?" "Of course, we would like to do that," said Tomoko. "We are going to support our friend. We are going to cheer for you."

While Tomoko and Shinji were in a happy mood, my mind was completely somewhere else. Oh, I guess I am going to see that guy then. How small is this world...


	3. Chapter 3

I was working at my father's store, when the big guy came again. This time he was again carefully looking at all the varities of maiu-boes, like a small child thinking over which candy he should buy this time.

The inner me could only laugh at this funny sight: A very tall and big guy in the candy section seriously thinking over which candy he should buy. When he finally made a decision about which candy he is going to buy, I became a little bit nervous when he walked towards the cash desk. _How should I talk to him? I know he is from Yosen High school and I know he is a basketball player. Shall I talk with him about that? I mean, since he is regular customer, so isn' it natural to become more aqcuinted with each other? Of course he will wonder how I know about that. He doesn't seem the guy who will start a conversation from own initiative. Shall I make the first move?_

I was smiling when the big guy came to our cash desk to pay for the maiu-bo's. I tried to say something, but then became silent. _How should I start a conversation with him?_ The big guy waited for me to finish my sentence, but saw I was struggling to finish my sentence. "Are you ok?" asked he. In order to hide my akwardness, I just said what I typically would say to any customer."Yes. Then it will be 50 Yen." The guy paid for the maiu-bo's and left the shop. The inner me could only scream. _How could I fail a simple conservation? I even don't know his name yet!_

 _ **~~ 3 weeks later at school**_

I went to the basketball court with Tomoko. Me and Tomoko were curious about the state of the boys basketball team and to see whether they made progress. Shinji had divided the basketball players into two teams, so they could have a match against each other. Shinji was observing the match and evaluating each basketplayer, to see which improvements each basketball player needed. When some player was facing difficulties with some technqiue Shinji gave useful tips, so the basketball player could improve himself. "Don't you think Shinji is fulfilling his role as the captain of the time quite well?" asked Tomoko. I nodded. "I think he is really fit for his role and I think they are playing very good, but..." A feeling of uncertainty was overwhelming me. _The Yosen High School is very good according to my father and the big guy visiting our candy shop also made an overwhelming impression to me. I am afraid that there isn't_ _ **one**_ _single person in our boys basketball team who could match this guy's length and physique._

"But what?" continued Tomoko. "Nothing," I was just thinking about something frivolous." I was actually afraid for that fact that Shinji may face many hardships. _Oh no, of course I have to think positively! There is always a chance that Shinji might win. Don't think very pessimistic about that._

After the training match, Shinji came to us. "Hi girls, how are you doing?" "Fine," replied Tomoko. "Your training match looked really good." Shinji grinned. "Of course, I am the captain, so I make it not easy for my guys." Me and Tomoko laughed when Shinji said that. "When is the actual match?" asked I. Shinji expression became suddenly serious. "Our match is the upcoming Wednesday. So we have 5 days left for training." I looked very unsure, while Tomoko smiled at Shinji and said: " I guess with your Spartanic training, your opponents will have it a rough time with you." Shinji smiled at Tomoko. "Of course." I only smiled at Tomoko and Shinji

 **~~ Before the match**

Me and Tomoko were sittting in the tribune, while Yosen high school basketball team and our school's basketball team were setting their positions on the court. I could see that the big guy was part of the Yosen High school team and I could see one player in the Yosen High school team who looks like Shinji , so he is probably Shinji's brother.

Shinji was looking at the tribune for us, when he saw us, his eyes twinkled. He waved his hands and Tomoko and me waved back. Tomoko was in a happy mood, while I was a little bit nervous. _How is Shinji going to handle this opponent?_

 **~~After the match**

 _Shini's team was slaughtered. The public couldn't believe their eyes and me and Tomoko neither. We could see that the big guy prevented most of Shinji and hist teammates' passes, so most of the time the ball didn't even reach the basket. His big body and physique made it difficult for Shinji and his teammates to pass his defense. I could see the clear unbelief in Shinji's eyes at the end of the match. One of Yosen High players came over to Shinji to shake hands with him in a way to console him. Shinji rejected his hand and walked away. From the look of this player, I could conclude he is Shinji's brother. It was the end of the match and Shinji was not in a happy mood. How can I and Tomoko try to comfort our friend, Shinji?_

Me and Tomoko were waiting at the entrance of the boys changing room. We saw Shinji's teammates leaving the changing room with bitter faces, but we didn't see Shinji leaving the changing room yet. One teammate of Shinji told us that Shinji was the only one left in the changing room and that he probably needed some time and free space to clear his mind. I agreed with him, that we should leave Shinji for a while alone, but Tomoko insisted that in such bad times, friends are needed to support him. So Tomoko with me behind her back, went inside the boy's changing room. _Wow how bold is Tomoko!_ We could see that Shinji was crying and his expression turned into a shocked expression when he saw us coming inside the boys changing room. _I guess Shinji didn't expect that we would go inside a boys changing room._ "What are you guys doing here!" shouted Shinji. I was not sure what to say, but luckily Tomoko responded quickly: " We can't leave you alone! You are our friend, so of couse we are going to try cheer you up." Shinji needed some time to comprehend what Tomoko was saying, but soon his expression turned slightly happy yet still sad . " "I lost so easily," said Shinji, his voice turning weak. "Even when me and our team trained so hard, we were beaten very easiliy." I shut my mouth, while Tomoko tried to reassure Shinji that his efforts were not in vain. " Shinji, you did your best, you can't do any more than that." Shinji bursted into tears and Tomoko hugged him. I was just amazed how much Tomoko wanted to help her friend. _She is really a good friend._

When Tomoko managed to comfort Shinji and Shinji said he was okay, we could move outside the changing room. However bad luck striked, because we saw the members of the Yosen High school basketball team walking in the hallway. _This is the last thing what Shinji needed!_ The members of Yosen High School basketball team spotted Shinji, but were luckily not the type of people to humiliate the people they have beaten. Shinji and his brother just nodded at each other and the team just passed by. The big guy seemed to remember me, since he looked at me for a short moment at the moment when Shinji and his brother nodded at each other. I just give him the usual smile which I would give to every client in our shop. _I guess it will be a little bit awkward the next time I see him in my father's shop._


	4. Chapter 4

When I was at my father's store, the door bell rang, indicating that a customer was coming inside the shop. I looked up to see who the client was, when my jaws suddenly dropped. _It was the big guy!_ I became quite nervous. _How should I respond to him, since he probably remembers me from the basketball match. Shall I play dumb or shall I tell him I recognize him and thus start with him a conservation?_

 _I was in a dilemma._ Luckily the big guy was first heading to the maiu-bo section like always and pondering about which flavour he was going to purchase. I could use this time to think about a great strategy about which would be the most appropriate behaviour in this situation. _What should I do?_

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't see that the big guy was already waiting for me at the cash desk. _Oh my god! He has already chosen the flavours?!_ I felt a little bit insecure about how to start a conservation. The big guy looked calm, when suddenly his mouth turned into a smile. " Ah, I was right that I recognized you at the day of the basketball match." I was silent for a moment.

" You were with that captain. What was his name again?" I felt a little bit offended by his remark and responded hastily: " His name is Shinji!" The big guy was a little bit taken aback by my outburst, but remained calm. "So you are a friend of that Shinji. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" "Not really, I was just curious, nothing more." Instead of nervousness, I felt a little bit angry, but remained silent. When the big guy paid for his maiu-bo's and intended to walk to the door, he turned over his shoulder to say something: " I forgot to ask your name."

I was surprised by his words and it took also some time for me to response. " My name is Fukumi." The big guy smiled. "Nice to meet you Fukumi, my name is Murasakibara." It was the first time that I have heard his name and for some reason I felt happy just for knowing his name. " Nice to meet you," I said while lowering my voice. I couldn't look him in the eyes. Suddenly Murasakibara was in front of me and looked with a pitiful expression at me.

"What 's the matter?! I responded. " Didn't you parents learn to look people in the eyes when you are talking to them." Suddenly the grabbed my face toward his face, so my eyes directly met his eyes. There was only a small distance apart between our eyes. I became nervous by the fact that he was looking intensively at my face and of course to due to fact our faces were very close. Suddenly Murasakibara showed his childish/idiotic smile, which he shows if he buys sweets. "That's good. That's the proper behaviour."

I was taken aback by his reaction. _I guess I exptected too much. Of course there is nothing behind his action. This is probably just one of his childish acts._ I just smiled at him back. Suddenly the door bell rang and one guy came into the shop.

" Atsushi, are you here?" He stopped suddenly when he saw how close Murasakibara was to me. "Atsushi, what are you doing to that girl?" "Ah Muro-chin, I was just teaching this girl the proper manners, since she didn't look at me in the eyes, while we were talking. " Oh is that so", said the guy who Murasakibara called apparently Muro-chan. That guy came to me with a serious face. " I hope this guy didn't cause much problems for you. He seemed like a gentle person. I shook my face. " Not at all." The guy smiled gently at me. " If you don't mind me, I am going to take this guy, since he skipped our basketball practice." "Of course not," I answered .

Before they left the door, Murasakibara, called me: " Bye Fukumi-chan, see you the next time." The other guy looked horrified, like he had never seen Murasakibara doing something like that. I just showed my professional smile and said: " See you next time!"

When the guys were gone, I reflected upon what had happened. _So his name is Murasakibara, huh._ I couldn't help but smile. I guess he is quite big, but his character is really that of a child. _He is so adorable. Huh, what did I just think about?_ When I realized what I just thought about, my face became red. _That can't be!_


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting behind the cash desk reflecting upon what had happened not much earlier, when suddenly the door bell of the shop rang. I was surprised to see Shinji and Tomoko inside the shop. I wanted to say hello to them, but I was abruptly interupted by Shinji. " I can't believe my eyes, I thought I had seen two basketball players of Yosen High leaving your shop." I swallowed, when I saw how my two friends were staring at me with their questioning expressions, expecting me to answer their question.

" I guess you are right," I said a little bit unsure. Shinji and Tomoko were still staring at me, expecting me to elaborate how I and the Yosen High basketball players knew each other. I couldn't help, but smile. There are my friends, of course I could tell them honestly how I know them.

I first slowly inhaled. " I actually know the purple-haired guy already for a long time, since he visits our shop frequently. He really likes sweets a lot. The other guy I have only met today for the first time. He came to retrieve his friend, since he skipped their basketball practice" My friends looked at me, not sure what to say. When suddenly Tomoko hugged me. "Oh Fukumi-chan, I hope you were not scared. That purple-haired guy looked so big and scary. You really have bad luck."

I shook my face. "That's not the case, Tomoko. This purple-haired guy is actually quite nice and his character is rather childish than scary." Shinji and Tomoko looked puzzled at me. "Are you sure?" asked Shinji.

I nodded. "To be honest, I was really scared of him the first time, I met him. However, gradually I understood his character more and now I can see that he is a very kind person. Shinji and Tomoko looked at each other and sighed both. " I guess if our dear friend say that, then that would be true," said Tomoko. " Are you friends?" asked Shinji to me. "No, not really. I guess we are more like acquintances," I said that while my voice sounded somehow disappointed. Tomoko seemed to recognize my disappointment. "Would you like to be friends with that guy?."

"What!?" I shrieked. Tomoko was smiling at me, while my face became red. Shinji was standing there with a surprised expression. "You mean to say that you are interested in him?" When Shinji said that, my face became more red. Shinji and Tomoko looked at each other again and laughed. "I guess we have to help our dear friend in finding love," said Tomoko with a delighted expression to Shinji. "No way!" I said. Tomoko was shocked at my outburst. "Why not, Fukumi?"

"It's not that I feel that way towards him!" "Are you sure, Fukumi? Your face said otherwise." That's because you were saying something outrageous!" Tomoko looked at me and then sighed. So you don't want our help in getting your love?" "No way, Tomoko!" I cried aloud. Shinji was just looking amused how I and Tomoko were bickering with each other, but saw my face getting sour. "It 's ok, Tomoko. Just leave her alone, will ya?" said Shinji. I think Fukumi made her point clear.

Luckiliy Tomoko stopped about this "love" topic. I was really grateful to Shinji for that. When my two friends left the shop and some hours have past, the door bell rang. There was Murasakibara standing in the shop,looking with a happy face when his face met mine. I looked happily at him and asked him whether he came to buy something again after the basketball practice he apparently had. He shook his face and said that he has something for me which I found surprising.

He gave me a small paper and said that his mail address and telephone-number were written on that small paper. I looked surprised after he said that. Murasakibara said that if I wanted to contact him to do something together, I could do that. I answered Murasakibara that Iwould do that. After that, Murasakibara left the shop.

I just couldn't believe what had happened. _Murasakibara just now gave me his phone-number and mail-address!_


End file.
